Celos
by lukalshion
Summary: Orihime esta enamorada de Ichigo pero talvez alguien la haga cambiar de opinion  ICHIHIME? NO  ICHIHIME! SI XD
1. ya es hora

-Quiero que sepas que siempre estaras en mi corazon

-Eso que significa?

-Pronto lo sabras

…

-Eso fue extraño

una chica de cabellos anaranjados despertaba de su sueño, algo confundida por cierto, no sabia que queria decir, pero la verdad era algo sin importancia para ella.

Inoue Orihime, una chica estudiosa, linda, sincera, hermosa y sobre todo bondadosa, ella no podia decirle que no a nadie, estudiaba en la preparatoria de Karakura, asi como todos los demas estudiantes se esforzaba por tener buenas calificaciones, siempre sonreia y nunca nadie la habia visto triste, ni siquiera su mejor amiga, pero ella no era feliz, Su hermano, Zora habia muerta ya hace tiempo aun asi no habia podido superarlo, estaba sola, ella tenia a sus amigos, pero no era suficiente, el amor que si hermano le daba era incomparable al de todos sus amigos.

Desde hace un tiempo estaba enamorada de un chico llamado Ichigo, para ella el era simplemente perfecto, no le encontraba ni un defecto aunque cualquier persona le encontraria muchos, en fin, ella era muy timida como para confesarle lo que sentia, ademas no queria ser rechazada, no queria sufrir mas, era suficiente la soledad en la vivia, en la escuela era perseguida por muchos chicos, incluso chicos mayores, pero ella solo amaba a Ichigo, su Kurosaki-kun, como ella lo llamaba, sus amigas se habian dado cuenta y a ella no le quedo mas remedio que contarles

Flashback

-Orihime te gusto Ichigo, verdad? –pregunto Tatsuki

-No

-segura? –pregunto Rukia

-Yo…

-Por favor Orihime todas sabemos que te gusta el idiota de Ichigo –le interrupio Rukia

-Si

-Ves no era tan difícil de confesar –dijo Rukia

-Y por que no le dices lo que sientes

-Por que tengo miedo

-Miedo? De que? –pregunto Tatsuki

-Miedo de que me rechaze

-Orihime no has oido el dicho de: el que no arriesga no gana? -trato de animarla Tatsuki

-Si

-Entonces

-Es que no lo chicas

-Mira Orihime, si no te apresuras alguien se te puede adelantar –dijo Rukia

fin Flashback

Orihime pensaba en las palabras de sus amigas, Y si alguien se le adelantaba?, eso no podria pasar, ella no se lo perdonaria por cobarde.

-Tal vez sea hora de decirle –se dijo Orihime

En la escuela Orihime trataba de asimilar lo que haria, al fin le diria a Ichigo lo que sentia por el, aun tras las sabias palabras de sus amigas se sentia nerviosa, no podia evitarlo (quien no).

Estaba decidida a decirle en la hora de receso, habia comprendido de que si el era para ella aceptaria y si no pues tendria que aceptarlo.

La campana sono, todos salieron menos ella

-Apresurate Orihime –decian Rukia y Tatsuki – los chicos no nos esperaran para almorzar si no nos apresuramos

-Vayan sin mi en un momento las alcanzo

-Esta bien

Orihime salio del salon, iba decidida a hablar con Ichigo, trago saliba y se dirigio hacia donde estaba sentado hasta que..

-Orihime?

-Grimmjow? Que haces aquí?


	2. viejos amigos

-Grimmjow? Que haces aquí?

-bueno pues mis padres y yo regresamos a Karakura y quisimos darte una sorpresa

-Quisimos?

-Si, Ulquiorra tambien vino

-Ulquiorra-kun, donde esta?

-debe de estar vagando como siempre

-Si, seguramente –Orihime solto una leve risa

Mientras tanto cierto pelinaranja estaba muy atento a lo que Orihime hablaba con Grimmjow. Oh si, Ichigo lo conocia pero no eran buenos amigos, habian tenido una relacion algo tensa

Flashback

-Por que lloras Yuzu

-Por que ese chico me quito mi helado –dijo apuntando hacia un chico de cabello azul

-Oye tu, si tu, el tonto del pelo azul

-Mi nombre es Grimmjow

-Si, como sea, por que le quitaste el helado a mi hermana?

-por que me dio la gana

-Pues mas vale que se lo regreses o me las pagaras

-Uy que miedo

-Otra vez peleando Grimmjow –dijo un chico de piel blanca ojos verdes

-El empezo Ulquiorra

-No importa quien haya empezado, disculpate con el

-No lo hare

-perdonalo el es muy necio

-Yo soy Ulquiorra y el es mi hermano Grimmjow (si aquí Grimmjow y Ulquiorra son hermanos XD)

-Mucho gusto yo soy Ichigo y ella es Yuzu

-Mucho gusto

Fin Flashback

Y asi comenzo una Amistad Ichigo y Grimmjow siempre se la pasaban gritando y peleando Ulquiorra siempre intentanto separarlos pero todos sus intentos eran en vano.

Asi fue hasta que Grimmjow y Ulquiorra se mudaron a otra casa, entonces Ichigo no volvio a saber de ellos, hasta ese dia.

-Por que no vamos y buscamos a Ulquiorra tiene muchas ganas de verte

-Y tu no Grimi-kun?

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames asi –dijo Grimmjow algo sonrojado

-Por que no Grimi-kun?

-Por que no me gusta

-No importa te seguire llamando Grimi-kun

- *suspiro* contigo no se puede razonar

En otro lugar de la escuela…

-Tu crees que ya se le declaro? –dijo Tatsuki

-Claro que si, o por lo menos eso espero

-Ojala, por que se nota que esos dos estan enamorados

-Lo se, pero los dos son muy timidos y mas Orihime aunque Ichigo tambien es un idiota por no darse cuenta

-Tienes mucha razon

…

-Creo que me perdi –dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes

-Ulquiorra-kun –dijo Orihime corriendo para abrazarlo

-Orihime, como has crecido

-Tu no te quedas atrás Ulquiorra

-Me alegra que esten aquí los extrañe mucho –dijo abrazandolos a ambos

-A nosotros tambien nos alegra verte Orihime

y asi paso el receso, Orihime no se le confeso a Ichigo pero ella aun pensaba en hacerlo solo que no sabia como

-Inoue has estado muy pensativa, pasa algo –pregunto Ichigo poniendo nerviosa a Orihime

-No, no pasa nada Kurosaki-kun –dijo mientras agitaba los brazos frenéticamente ante ella

-Segura?

-Si –dijo mientras le sonreia

-bueno chicos esto a sido todo por hoy ya pueden irse –dijo el maestro

Todos los alumnos corrieron para salir menos Orihime, ella aun pensaba en declararsele a Ichigo, pero cada vez se le hacia mas difícil, los nervios la atormentaban, el solo pensarlo le atemorizaba, lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos

-Tengo miedo, no quiero quedarme sola pero y si el no siente lo mismo –penso en voz alta mientras ella se abrazaba

-Ya no llores mi hime, todo estara bien, tu nunca estaras sola

-Grimmi-kun?

-Siempre estare aquí para ti mi hime

Grimmjow beso a Orihime, un beso tierno e inocente, ellos no estaban solos, habia alguien que los observaba y no estaba muy contento que digamos


	3. Chapter 3

Que es lo que hacen? –dijo Ichigo

-Kurosaki-kun

-Que no lo viste con tus propios ojos, o quieres que lo vuelva a hacer –dijo volviendola a besar- O que estas Celoso?

Ichigo no dijo nada, solo salio corriendo del salon

-Espera Kurosaki-kun –trato de detenerlo Orihime pero una mano la detuvo

-Dejame ir Grimmjow –dijo tratando de soltarse pero no lo logro

-No, sabes que el solo te hara daño, mejor quedate conmigo

-Grimmjow –susurro Orihime

…

Ichcigo estaba en la azotea de la escuela

-Que fue lo que senti, nunca me habia enojado tanto, seran celos?, No!, Ichigo Kurosaki no puede estar celoso y menos de el idiota de Grimmjow, o si?

….

-Por que hiciste eso Grimmjow –dijo Orihime algo triste

-Bueno es que yo te amo Hime

-Grimmjow yo…

-Se que tu amas al idiota de Ichigo pero el solo te hara daño

-No lo sabre hasta intentarlo

…

Ichigo llego a su casa recibido por un golpe, cortesia de su querido padre

-No debes bajar tu guardia- le dijo a Ichigo que estaba en el suelo

Ichigo se levanto, no dijo nada, solo subio a su habitación

-Hay algo raro con el –penso Ishin

…

-Por que? Por que Grimmjow me beso?, sera que aun me ama, podria aunque eso paso hace muucho

Flashback

-Orihime

-Si Grimi-kun?

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames asi –dijo sonrojado

-Lo siento

-No importa, bueno yo quria saber s-si tu quisieras ser mi n-novia?-dijo poniendose rojo

-Claro que si Grimi-kun

Dijo lanzandose hace a el

Fin Flashback

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, pero aun no le he olvidado, el me dio mi primer beso

Aunque eso no fue cuando se hicieron novios, fue ese mismo dia, estaba tan confundida, no sabia si podia regresar el amor hacia Grimmjow y olvidarse de Ichigo o confersarle su amor y esperar que le correspondiera, aunque como dicen el que no arriesga no gana, pero el precio que pagaria si no ganaba seria muy alto, perderia la amistad que tenia con Ichigo, una de las cosas mas preciadas que le quedaban, comenzo a llorar de nuevo hasta que se quedo dormida en el sofa

…

Ichigo estaba en su cama, tratando de dormir, pero esa imagen, y esas palabras no salian de su cabeza, cerraba los ojos, y solo veia a Orihime, y a Grimmjow besandose, mientras escuchaba –o que estas celoso- estaba tan fusrioso con Grimmjow, pero esta vez era diferente, no era como un enojo cualquiera.

-Celos eh? –se dijo Ichigo- Ya no puedo seguir ignorando esto, estoy celoso de Grimmjow, por que amo a Orihime


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews:

**Kriscia**

**Yo tambien espero que lo golpee XD**

**nypsy**

**No lo se me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente, pero lo pensare**

**Hanonkurumi**

**Gracias tratare de escribirlo rapido pero no aseguro nada **

**Tifavii me alegra que te haya gustado n.n**

**Vane94..etc**

**Ni siquiera yo se que pasara u.u**

**Orihime desperto con los ojos un poco inchados por llorar, se lavo la cara se vistio y se fue a la escuela. Entro al salon de manera silenciosa y callada, no saludo a nadie, no miro a nadie, solo se sento en su lugar, todos en el salon estaban algo sorprendidos, ella siempre estaba alegre, pero ese dia no.**

…

**-Bueno chicos ya pueden salir –dijo la maestra**

**-Vamonos chicas –dijo Rukia-**

**Orihime no se movio de su lugar**

**-Orihime que tienes?**

**-Estoy confundida Tatsuki-chan, antes estaba enamorada de Kurosaki-kun, pero ahora no lo se**

**-Como que no lo sabes?**

**-Ayer Grimmjow-kun me beso, me dio mi primer beso**

**-Ese maldito me las va a pagar**

**-Y lo peor de todo es que Kurosaki-kun nos vio**

**-No se que hacer Tatsuki, ya no se que es lo que siento estoy muy confundida**

**-Orihime, creo que lo que deberias de hacer es besar a Ichigo, tal vez asi se aclaren tus sentimientos- dijo Rukia**

**-Tu crees? –dijo Tatsuki**

**-Si**

**-Pero…**

**-Nada de peros Orihime, ya no queremos verte asi, nos preocupas, queremos que vuelvas a ser la de antes, y si esa es la unica manera de lograrlo pues asi sera**

**-Esta bien**

**...**

**Orihime toco la puerta en casa de los Kurosaki, Tatsuki y Rukia estaban escondidas detrás de un arbol observando lo que pasaba.**

**-Voy- se escucho del otro lado de la puerta**

**-Hola, se encuentra Ichigo? –pregunto algo nerviosa Orihime**

**-Buscas a Ichigo? –pregunto Ishin**

**-Si**

**-Masaki, al fin una chica viene a nuestra casa, nuestro chico se esta convirtiendo en todo un hombre –decia mientras lloraba sobre la foto de su esposa**

**-Ahora que te pasa viejo? –decia Ichigo mientras bajaba las escaleras- Inoue?**

**-Hola Kurosaki-kun**

**-Esta hermosa jovencita vino a buscarte Ichigo –dijo su padre algo mas tranquilo**

**-Que pasa?**

**-Quiero hablar contigo Kurosaki-kun**

**-Esta bien, que tal si vamos a dar un paseo?**

**-Esta bien **

**-Ya regreso viejo**

**-Esta bien pero recuerda sin mascara no hay lucha**

**-Callate no digas esas cosas –dijo Ichigo **

**Ichigo se puso rojo por el comentario de su padre, mientras Orihime solo se reia**

…

**-De que querias hablar?**

**-Sobre lo que paso con Grimmjow**

**-No te preocupes Inoue, yo entiendo **

**-En serio?**

**-Si, entiendo que el es tu novio y…**

**-Espera –Interrumpio Orihime- Grimmjow no es mi novio**

**-No, entonces por que te beso –dijo Ichigo algo molesto**

**-Por que el me ama, ese dia me lo confeso**

**-Y tu? Lo amas?**

**-No lo se**

**-Como que no lo sabes**

**-Bueno es que ese dia le iba a decir al chico que me gusta lo que siento por el, pero Grimmjow solo me confundio y no se que es lo que siento ahora**

**-Por eso estabas tan rara hoy verdad?**

**-Si**

**-Es Renji?**

**-Eh?**

**-Que si el chico que te gusta es Renji**

**-No**

**-Ishida?**

**-No**

**-Ulquiorra?**

**-No**

**-Lo conozco?**

**-Si**

**-Chad?**

**-No**

**-Estas segura de que lo conozco?**

**-Si, lo conoces perfectamente**

**-Me rindo **

**-Tu tontito**

**-Yo no soy… Espera yo?**

**-Si, bueno al menos eso creia antes de que Grimmjow me besar…**

**Orihime no pudo terminar de hablar por que unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, no lo podia creer, Ichigo la besaba, su sueño se habia hecho realidad, aunque hubiera preferido que el hubiera dado su primer beso en lugar de Grimmjow, pero eso ya no importaba.**

**-Ahora que sientes –pregunto Ichigo**

**-Kurosaki-kun –dijo Orihime sonrojada por lo que habia pasado- yo Te amo**

**Ichigo la volvio a besar, Se sintio aun mejor que su primer beso con Grimmjow por que no por ser el primer beso es el mejor, el mejor beso es el que te da la persona que amas.**

**-Quieres ser mi novia? –pregunto Ichigo**

**-Si, Si, Claro que si –dijo gritando y brincando de la emocion**

**-Tengo que confesar que me senti celoso cuando te vi besando a Grimmjow**

**-No tienes por que estarlo yo solo te amo a ti**

**-Yo tambien te amo Orihime**

**Se besaron de nuevo**


	5. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Jamás creí que haría esto pero siempre ahí una primera vez para todo u.u

Debo decirles que todos mis fics serán suspendidos hasta que arregle mi cargador

Lo que pasa es que el cargador de mi computadora estaba fallando y lo quise arreglar, grave error ¬¬

solo descompuse mas mi cargador no se que haré si comprar uno nuevo o llevarlo a arreglar pero si lo arreglo seguro me castigaran.

Como en mi casa solo esta la computadora de mi padre y la de mi madre dudo que me la quieran prestar, tratare de escribir los capítulos pero no les aseguro nada ya que en mi compu tenia ya algunos capítulos ya casi terminados, ojala que entiendan la gran estupidez que cometí, y que esperen mi regreso.

Los quiere Kira Kurosaki

Feliz navidad y Feliz año n.n


End file.
